Your Throne Awaits
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: [Commission] Who would have thought the Boy Wonder had such a naughty side?


This is a commission and somewhat outside of my comfort zone, so... Enjoy?

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing. Thanks go to **GrimGrave** for being my second pair of eyes.

 **-Your Throne Awaits-**

Crime doesn't pay... but it also doesn't sleep. As such, the five heroes and heroines that comprised the Teen Titans rarely found themselves with any down time.

On Monday Killer Bee's swarm had besieged a popular electronics retailer, making off with hundreds of thousands of sleek smart phones. Through the combined efforts of Raven's powers, cast out in a wide net, and Beastboy's fuzzy borrowed form's cushioning, they had managed to save the majority of stock. While Starfire tossed the incapacitated villain into a police vehicle built for the safe transportation of super powered beings, the owner of the particular location had rewarded the team with brand new cell phones. Not that she had any use for such things, but Cyborg had been psyched.

On Tuesday Jinx had some sort of hex malfunction that wiped out power to half the city and her partners in crime, Mammoth and Gizmo, had been wreaking absolute havoc in the wake of the outage. By the time the Titans had managed to corral the rambunctious trio, a good portion of down town had been smashed and otherwise destroyed thanks to a clash between Beastboy Rex and Mammoth.

And don't even get her started on Wednesday. Slade's most recent world domination plot had been his most close to successful yet and they still hadn't fully recovered from the horrors he had unleashed upon the city. Worst birthday ever. And that was saying something considering her father was evil incarnate.

Which was why today was such a rare opportunity and Raven was going to do everything in her nigh-limitless powers to seize the moment. As the empath made her way down the hall, she cast out tendrils of power to check in on her teammates whereabouts. It wasn't spying, per se...

Starfire had left the Tower entirely with some of her earth friends. The hyperactive alien was popular and now that she had kind of gotten the hang of social graces, she had expanded her Earth network to normal teens. Raven was still waiting for the day when they got a call to extricate the overzealous girl from an innocent situation gone wrong.

Cyborg was in his room and if the pride she could sense from him was anything to go by, he was tinkering with something. Which meant that later they'd all be given a crash course in whatever it was from the pumped up techie. At least he'd be quiet for now.

Raven had to reach further outward to locate Beastboy. She could just barely sense him, meaning that he was either in a form that was very small or that he was somewhere out in the bay that surrounded the Tower. Part of her hoped that it would be the latter because she really wasn't in the mood to deal with his nonsense today.

And Robin, the Boy Wonder, was sitting on his bed in a pair of green boxers, flipping idly through a manual on martial arts—right where she wanted him. His ever-present

mask was off and when she entered his room, dark eyes conveyed affection more clearly than the emotions that rolled off of him could. They'd only been dating for 2 years as of her 19th birthday a few days ago, but she still felt as though he had swiftly become the center of her universe and vice versa.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

She allowed her cape, which she'd kept half wrapped around her, to fall open and his eyebrows rose as he took in the sight of ashen skin cupped lovingly by black lace.

"Damn, babe..."

Robin tossed the book aside, his hands going immediately to her full rear as she straddled him. The immediate tent in the front of his boxers was evidence enough, but she still asked, "See something you like?"

"C'mere..."

They kissed, expressing passion with twisting tongues and roaming hands. His touch was firm as he manhandled her backside, kneading and prying apart full globes. She made an appreciative sound, her tongue sliding against his as she arched, and his fingers dug into ashen flesh, forcing her to grind against the hardness between them.

He'd been an "ass man" from day one and Raven had been very open to it.

She reached down to palm Robin's manhood through his boxers, smirking when it twitched in response. Little Boy Wonder, as he hated it to be called, was more than ready to go. After bringing over a bottle of lubricant with an inky tendril of power, Raven slipped a slick hand into his boxers and gripped the base of his shaft, starting a slow pumping motion that made Robin groan.

She continued to kiss him as she jerked him off, her pace speeding up over time until he was panting and whining.

"Wait..." His hips moved despite himself, the friction of her palm against his dick causing more pre to leak from the head. When she removed her hand completely, he groaned.

"Mm?"

"Actually, I've been wanting to try something I saw... Online." He smiled sheepishly when she shook her head in playful admonishment.

"Oh?"

A knock at the door made the half demon growl wrathfully and she sensed rather than saw the alarmed expression on her boyfriend's face as she crossed the room in the time it took to blink. She opened the door to find—

Beastboy's jaw went slack, the hand that he had raised to knock again wavering as he gaped.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest, scowling mightily. "What."

"Erm..." Bright green eyes flicked past her, into the room, then back to her and a ruddy shade coloured green cheeks. "I was, uh, looking for Robin, but it seems he's, um... Busy." The last part was said lamely, his voice losing volume and clarity as her displeased frown deepened. "I'lljustgonow. S-sorry!"

Had the boy a tail at that moment, it would have been between his legs as he tripped over himself in an attempt to place distance between himself and the irate spell caster.

"Do you have to be so mean to him?" Robin asked as the door slid shut. There was a laugh in his voice.

"He'll never learn unless I am. Boys are so hard-headed."

"I am pretty hard..."

"Oh?" She smirked, returning to the bed and straddling his waist. "Where were we?"

The slight embarrassment she sensed from him was unexpected to say the least, but she waited patiently for him to explain, tracing her fingertips over his pecs and enjoying the feel of his skin.

"I, uh... Maybe it would be easier if I showed you."

...

Who would have thought the Boy Wonder would have such a naughty side?

Raven bounced, most of her weight on her knees and her ass planted squarely on the young man's face. She had secured his hands to the bedposts, as requested, and he groaned at the contact between face and rear. The solid sound of flesh against flesh was strangely arousing and she bounced in earnest. She was beginning to drip, her excitement glistening in wild purple curls. When she experimentally began to "twerk," something she had learned during a forced nightclub outing, the young man released a strangled cry.

"You okay back there, babe?"

"Fuck yes." His voice was muffled.

Confident that he was enjoying himself, she redoubled her efforts, adding a bit more wiggle to her hips for good measure.

Something wet and warm tickled at her sphincter—

 _Was that...?_

—and she moaned, her bouncing turning into rocking as Robin began to eat her ass. The shallow thrusts of his tongue only stoked the embers of her arousal into flames and she rode his tongue eagerly, a litany of appreciative sounds leaving her.

It wasn't enough; at this rate, she'd never reach orgasm. Raven leaned back, covering Robin's face with her ample posterior as she twisted to untie his hands. The moment he was free, the Boy Wonder grabbed her hips and rimmed her in earnest, running his tongue in tight circles over puckered flesh.

"Mm...!" Raven's breath came out in harsh little pants as she rocked and all it took was a thumb, slick with her arousal, rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her slit for her to climax. As she slumped, her thighs quivering, various bits of Robin's belongings floated around the bed, suspended by inky energy. It had been far worse before: entire rooms had been rearranged by her powers in the chaotic aftermath of the empath's orgasm.

Robin pressed gentle kisses along the curve of her buttocks and the empath leaned forward, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before engulfing the tip of his throbbing manhood in her warm mouth.

"Damn, babe..." Robin moaned.

Raven bobbed her head, dragging her tongue along the underside of his shaft as she fondled his balls. She loved his taste. She paid special attention to the sensitive mushroom tip, tracing her tongue over it until he groaned her name. She bobbed her head again, taking him nearly to the base, before pulling back to the tip, repeating the motion with practiced ease. When she pulled back completely, he made a sound of protest, but she nuzzled the underside of his cock, relishing in its warm weight and giving his balls some oral affection. They were already tight, straining with the need for release, and rather than tease him, she made an o shape with her lips and swallowed his member, her head spinning pleasantly as she lost herself in his taste and smell.

Robin began to pump his hips and Raven stilled, relaxing her throat and allowing him to sheath himself to the base in wet heat, after which he came with a loud groan. She sat up and wiped her mouth, a pleased little smile curving her lips as she swallowed the slightly bitter substance.

"I hope you're nowhere near done yet, Boy Wonder," she said as she straddled his face. She hadn't yet had enough of that talented tongue.

He grinned and licked his lips. "Your throne awaits."

...

Raven gripped dark, spiky hair as she rode Robin's tongue, her eyes glowing an unholy white as pleasure razed her senses. The young man traced erratic patterns over her clit as he kneaded her ass, and she spread her thighs wider. His nose brushed against her clit as he changed gears, fucking her slit with his tongue, and the half-demon moaned, shuddering.

She was on fire, the heat that built in her loins spreading through her gyrating frame. When he wrapped his lips around her clit, applying suction, Raven came again, arching and crying out hoarsely. He eased her down from her high with gentle kisses to her thighs and mons and, when at least her heart rate slowed, she climbed off of him.

 _So good_. Raven couldn't help but smile as she kissed her boyfriend.

"You ready for more?" He cupped her ass, squeezing meaningfully and she shivered.

"Just start slow."

Robin nodded, pushing his hips forward so that his hard-on rubbed against the wetness between her thighs, and her breath hitched. She needed him inside or she was going to lose it. But before that...

"Hold on."

She sucked his cock again, this time to get him slick rather than to get him off, and he reached over and prepped her ass with lube-coated fingers. Before long, she was whining and rutting against the intruders, aching for something larger, and she turned around so that her ass was presented to him when she arched her back.

Robin positioned himself at her entrance, applying pressure until the head of his cock popped past the first ring of muscle and Raven bit her lip. The initial discomfort faded quickly and that same bouncing motion she had used to ride his face helped her ease his length inside, bit by bit. She could feel him twitch as he sank his fingers into her hips, but he stayed still as best he could, allowing her to get comfortable despite the fact that the way her ass clamped down on him was driving him insane. Raven teased him a bit, wriggling her hips so that her ass bounced against his pelvis, and he growled.

He couldn't wait any longer either. With quick, shallow thrusts of his hips, Robin drove his cock deeper. He kept up that pace until her tightness diminished and then he pounded Raven hard, the slap of flesh against flesh punctuating his grunts and her moans. The glorious friction shared between them had the half-demon melting, lewd sounds leaving her throat as she gripped the sheets and pushed her hips back to meet him. She loved the heat of his cock and the intoxicating sensation of being full, though probably not as much as he enjoyed the tight heat that gripped him with each thrust.

Robin reached around to play with her breasts as he fucked her, using the embrace to lean her back so that she was half-sitting on his erection and she cried out as it slid even deeper, hitting a spot that made her see stars. She was going insane. Raven bounced and gyrated, her ass eagerly swallowing every inch of Robin's cock. It was almost as though their bodies had been created for one another, they fit together so well.

A particularly hard thrust tore a squeal from the empath. "I love you..." She whimpered, bucking as his erection swelled in response to the declaration.

She knew he was close from the way he panted in her ear, his fingers tugging roughly at her nipples while he slammed into her. Her eyes rolled back, her inner muscles clenching mightily.

As he blew his load a few thrusts later, its warmth making the half demon whine and shudder, Robin embraced his partner. He still hadn't gone flaccid after all that, a fact that was not lost upon the half-demon.

"I love you, too."

With tired sighs, the lovers collapsed into a heap of sweaty, satisfied flesh. For now.

-Fin-


End file.
